Prestige of the Papsque
Category:Missions de:San d'Oria-Mission 7-1 |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Trading four stacks of crystals will give the necessary rank points for this mission. **Alternatively, completing Mission 1-2 (Bat Hunt) eight (8) times will also give the necessary rank points for this mission. *After accepting the mission from the gate guard, go to the cathederal and speak with Arnau and then go to the Papal Chambers on the third floor. **Speaking with Arnau is optional, confirmed 11-11-08. *Form a full alliance of level 60+ characters (a party of 70+ characters can handle this mission easily or even solo). *After a cutscene, enter Bostaunieux Oubliette. Use Silent Oils or cast Sneak before dropping down the sewer hatch at (E-7)/(E-8). Talk to Couchatorage. :*If you are under 67, you will get aggro from the Dark Aspics under the hatch. :*Even 75s will get aggro from the Haunts and Garm on the way to the zone. *Hug the right wall and follow the paths until you zone into West Ronfaure at (E-10). *Inspection of the ??? at (E-8) will spawn Marauder Dvogzog, a level 67 Orc Monk NM with about 16,000 HP. :*He will use Hundred Fists at around 50% HP. *Once defeated, everyone needs to inspect the ??? again for the key item, Ancient San d'Orian Tablet. :*If you fall off the ledge before checking the ???, and run back through Bostaunieux Oubliette after the NM is dead, you will need to kill him again. :*If before you pop the NM, you invite players who have just killed it but have not completed the mission, you will not be able to pop the NM even if all concerned zone out and in. *Return to San d'Oria and examine the Door: Papal Chambers to trigger a cutscene. After the cutscene the mission is complete. ---- Notes **Extremely easy RDM solo. With /Blu sub for cocoon, a decent DEF build, a Tav Taco and full buffs (I sat at 700DEF) the NMs regular hits land for 0 even without stoneskin. Critical hits and WS were landing for single digit damages, his hundred fists is a joke to a rdm/blu. **Soloable by a level 75 NIN/WAR **"EASY" Soloable by a level 75 THF/NIN (The last poster posted that with bolts...? This is EASY soloable by a full EVA THF of course without it you need bolts but definitely "Recommended" to have an EVA build as I did this last night and I singlehandedly tanked all of hundred fists without 2hr or even getting hit.. **Easily Trioed by MNK/NIN , WAR/NIN , and WHM/BLM **Soloable by a 75BST/WHM with 56npc. See Talk. **Soloable by a lvl 75 PLD/DNC, used Shield Bash at beginning of Hundred Fists. Put up Reprisal, then used Sentinal for the rest of the duration. Didn't even need to use 2-Hour. LOOOONG fight though. **Easily soloable by 75 MNK/DNC, kept Counterstance up the whole fight (with Melee Gaiters) and countered most of it's hits. Hundred Fists was a joke. **- MNK/DNC with 65 healer npc. Counterstance makes everything easy, even without Melee Gaiters. Game Description :;Mission Orders:The papsque has requested an adventurer of renown. Speak to His Holiness in the cathedral. His chambers lie upstairs.